His Childs' Choices
by GryffindorxSlytherine
Summary: Naoto Uzumaki is the only son of Konoha's renowned Hokage is ready to follow in his father's footsteps and become the top ninja. With his bestfriend at his side, Naoto's dream may very well come to be. Rated T for future Yaoi
1. Meet Naoto Uzuamki!

Naoto Uzumaki was like his father in many ways: they both had sunny blonde hair that stuck out at all angles when left unmanaged, though Naoto usually combed his, leaving it straight and constantly in his eyes; they also had the same ocean blue eyes that showed every emotion they happened to be feeling. They both even had a strange like for the color orange(though Naoto liked it to be a bit darker than his father) and ramen. More importantly, however, was that each had an undying sense of loyalty and devotion to their friends and had chakra influenced by the fierce nine-tailed-fox. But they were also different. Naoto was shy and self-conscious where Naruto was loud and proud and Naoto was at the top of his class while Naruto… well, hadn't been. The two were very close, especially when Naoto's mother passed away, killed during a mission in the Land of Sound. This is his story. It all starts… on the day he graduates from the academy.

Naoto placed his brush gingerly down on the counter, glancing at his mirror through strands of sunny blonde hair. He made a quick checklist of everything he had done that morning in his mind: He'd gotten up, brushed his teeth after his usual breakfast of shrimp ramen, changed into his regular outfit of a dark orange t-shirt, long sleeved white undershirt and black pants(along with the regular black sandals)… but he couldn't shake the feeling he'd--

"Forget something?" Naoto jumped, startled, and looked over towards the door. He father stood there, leaning against the door frame and grinning a fox-like grin. Dangling from his hand was a gleaming silver locket.

"Ah!" Naoto gasped and ran over, taking the trinket from his father and clasping it around his neck "Thanks, Papa!" He looked up at Naruto, grinning widely as Naruto's large, warm hand ruffled his hair.

"No problem, Naoto. Just take care of it, remember." Naoto nodded furiously, looking down at the locket. It had been the last gift his mother had given him, right before she left on the mission that had cost her her life.

"_Hold onto this, Naoto." She'd said to the four year old as she wrapped his tiny fingers around the locket. It was the first time she'd left on a mission since he'd been born. "Keep it safe until I return, Okay?"_ Naoto sighed softly at the memory but it soon ran from his mind as the doorbell rang. He grinned widely, running out of the room and Naruto shook his head.

"Careful on the--" He was cut off by a series of loud thuds, followed by Naoto's quiet 'I'm okay!' "… stairs." Naoto stood, brushing himself, and opened the front door, grinning when he saw the pale black haired, blue eyed teenaged boy standing on his front step.

"Good morning, Toshi!" Toshi Uchiha, the eldest son of Sasuke Uchiha and sn unknown mother glanced at Naoto for a few moments before looking away.

"Hn… Morning, Uzumaki." He glanced back as Naruto appeared behind Naoto, and bowed respectfully. "Hokage-sama."

"Mornin', Toshi-kun. How's that old man of yours doing?"

"I'm afraid he still has the flu, Hokage-sama." Toshi stated in his ever famous monotone. "But he requests that you tell Sakura-san to stop coming over and trying to make him better." Naruto laughed, and shook his head as he shrugged on his Hokage robes.

"I'll make sure to pass along the message. Better hurry or you'll be late." Both boys paled slightly and Naoto hugged his father quickly before running off after his best friend.

"See you this afternoon, Papa!" Naruto waved, smiling as he shut the door to his house.

"See you, Naoto." Naoto grinned slightly before turning back… just in time to run into Toshi.

"Erf! T-Toshi…? Is something--" Naoto blinked, frowning, as Toshi covered his mouth, the usually calm collected teen looking quite obviously frazzled.

"Sh! There are girls over there!" Toshi hissed in a strained whisper. Naoto tilted his head curiously, brow furrowing slightly, but nodded and Toshi lowered his hand. The two disappeared behind a large fist as the girls walked by and Naoto peeked through a hole to look at them. He gasped softly, smiling widely.

"It's Ai-chan!" He whispered excitedly, looking over at Toshi with a wide smile. The young Uchiha wrinkled his nose at the object of Naoto's affection.

"She's the worst spazz of all of them." He whispered moodily, pulling Naoto away from the peep hole. "C'mon, there's a short cut through the baths this way." Naoto nodded, following his best friend.

"Right." He and Toshi snuck to the bath house, surprised when Toshi turned to go through the woman's bath. Naoto blushed darkly and grabbed the back of Toshi's shirt. "Toshi, wait! Th-That's the women's bath!!" Toshi arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. So what?" Naoto blushed darkly.

"W-We can't go through there! We'll get killed, or-or arrested, or--" Toshi's hand was once again over Naoto's mouth .

"You're the Hokage's son! His _only_ son!" Toshi smiled at Naoto, who was a little surprised. Toshi hardly ever smiled. "We aren't going to get in trouble." Slowly, Naoto nodded and Toshi lowered his hand. "Besides, we aren't going in. We're going around the wooden fence." Naoto nodded and the two proceeded to go through the bath house. They reached their classroom just as the bell rang and Naoto let out a sigh of relief… until he felt a firm hand clamp on his shoulder.

"Good morning class." A sweet female voice said and Naoto turned to see his sensei, Sparky Umino, standing behind him. He smiled sheepishly.

"G-G-Good morning, Sparky-sensei…" He whispered, clutching the front of his shirt in a loose shirt. Toshi just looked back at the raven haired woman from the corner of his eye. Sparky smiled sweetly at the two of them and Naoto felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Even Toshi's already ivory complexion got a little paler.

"Uzumaki-kun, can you tell me why you and Uchiha-kun aren't in your seats yet so that we can begin the graduation test?" Naoto's face lit up in embarrassment.

"Uh-Uhm, well, we-we just got here, S-Sparky-sensei…" Sparky arched an eyebrow.

"Well… Since you got here as the bell rang, I can only punish you half the amount as I usually would. You have detention this afternoon until four today." Naoto swallowed thickly.

"Th-That's very… considerate… of you, s-sensei." Sparky beamed.

"I know. Now, both of you get to your seats." The two boys nodded and rushed off to their seats as Sparky strode to the front of the room, pulling a list out of the front pocket on her green Jonin vest. "Alright, kids, today is the day we test you to see if you are capable of becoming Genin!" There was a brief moment of muttering in the class, which was quickly stopped by a look from the young woman. She unrolled the list, glancing at it, before looking back at her class and smiling.

"I'm going to be calling you one by one. You are to go through the door to my left and your test will be taken in there." She grinned, looking around the room at the children in front of her. "It has been a privilege to teach you all and I wish you only the best of luck." With that, Sparky called the name of the first student, the two disappeared through the door… and the graduation test began.

* * *

Hiii everyone ^^! GxS here (obviously ^^') Here's my first story x3! It takes place about 20 years after the Chuunin exams. Sasuke did leave, but Naruto managed to(eventually) get him back. No, neither Naoto's nor Toshi's mother was from the anime/manga. They don't even have names... but any character ideas for them would be appreciated :3 Next one up after the New Year!


	2. The Test

Naoto fidgeted anxiously in his seat as Toshi disappeared through the door to take his test. He was now left completely alone, with nothing to distract him from his anxiety since none of his classmates had come back after taking the test. The teen swallowed thickly, already assuming ways for things to go wrong; The village could be attacked right before he was called, or he could screw up really bad on a jutsu and end up as a puddle or… worse… he could _**fail**_. Naoto paled at the mere thought of it and lowered his head into his hands. He wouldn't be able to go home to face his father if that happened. What would his father think of him?

"Uzumaki, Naoto." Naoto's head shot up, eyes wide. It couldn't possibly be his turn? Toshi had just gone through! Deep blue eyes shot towards the clock and widened when their owner saw that twenty minutes had passed. Slowly, stomach churning, Naoto stood and walked down the steps to the main floor. Sparky gave him an encouraging smile, moving so that he could walk through. He smiled shyly, nervously, before looking back down at the ground.

"Now, boy, don't stare down at the ground. Look up. Show a little backbone." Naoto blushed but slowly looked up to see three people in front of him, two women and a man. One woman, who he knew as Sakura Haruno(She had kept her maiden name after marrying Rock Lee), was an old friend of his dad. She smiled when he caught her eye and his blush darkened slightly, but he returned it. He also recognized the other woman to be Kurenai, who was often seen in his fathers office. He'd never met her directly, but his father had told him a little about her. The third person wasn't one that Naoto was particularly fond of. Sitting there, smiling eerily at him was a tall, slim man with glowing green eyes and milky pale skin. Naoto didn't know his name, but he **did** know that his father wasn't exactly fond of the man.

"Good morning, Naoto-kun." Sakura greeted, standing with a few sheets of paper in her hands. Naoto gulped and bowed slightly, lowering his head once more.

"G-Good morning, Sa-Sakura-san." He mumbled before straightening.

"I'm just going to give you a quick look over to make sure you're in good shape to become a ninja. Is that alright?" Naoto nodded and Sakura placed a hand on his forehead. He felt an odd warm sensation flowing through him for a few moments before Sakura removed her hand. She turned to Kurenai and the strange man and nodded. "He's in top condition, though he's a little small in height for one his age." Naoto's face lit up in a blush.

"N-Not by th-that much!" The strange man arched a slender eyebrow and smirked, the look on his face sending chills down Naoto. Sakura laughed softly and ruffled his hair, sending a calming sensation through him.

"Right. You'll catch up soon." Once more, she turned to Kurenai as the silver haired man stood. "Your turn, Sensei." Naoto jumped in surprise when Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke. In her place was Kurenai. Naoto blinked, looking up into the deep red eyes of the female Sensei and shrank back a little.

"Naoto-kun, the next part of the exam is to test your Genjutsu." Naoto's eyes widened and he quickly looked down, staring at Kurenai's feet.

"D-D-Do I have to cast it, Kurenai-sensei?" Kurenai nodded.

"Yes. Come up with something of your own imagination and I will judge you on the strength of it. Understood?" Naoto swallowed but nodded, looking up and meeting Kurenai's gaze. He made a hand sign and Kurenai's eyes widened when she saw his blue eyes flash a fiery orange before the room melted away, leaving her floating in a dark space. She looked around, gaze narrowed before a crying sound reached her ears. Brow furrowed, she cautiously began walking towards the sound, gasping when she discovered the source: Her, but as an eight-year-old child.

_What kind of Genjutsu is this? _The smaller her stood and turned slowly, making Kurenai scream when it did. The child's face was gone, replaced by raw flesh. Blood poured from where her ears, nose and eyes should have been. Just as the smaller her began to approach, a smaller hand wrapped around Kurenai's own, jerking her back to reality. Naoto, looking up at her fearfully, had placed a hand over her own.

"Sen-Sensei?" Kurenai stared down at the shy boy in surprise before nodding slowly, patting his head.

"Very good, Naoto-kun." She smiled slightly at him before returning to her seat as the strange man stood. He approached Naoto, who's gaze had once again traveled to the floor.

"Look at me, Naoto-kun." The man said. Naoto kept his gaze set stubbornly on the floor, making the man frown. He slid a finger under the teens chin, tilting it up and Naoto's face lit up in a blush. "A ninja must be able to take orders. Understood?" Slowly, Naoto nodded and stepped back.

"Y-Yes, sensei…" He mumbled.

"Now, I just have one jutsu I wish for you to perform. Funnily enough, it's the very jutsu your father failed to perform." Naoto blinked, surprised.

"What? What's the jutsu?"

"A normal clone jutsu. I want at least two clones, understand?" Naoto nodded and The strange man stepped back as Naoto made his hand sign.

"Clone jutsu!" He closed his eyes and focused his chakra, feeling a little bit leave him. There were two puffs and, when he opened his eyes, he met two sets exactly like it. He and his clones let out a sigh of relief as the man applauded softly.

"Very well done, young man." The man said. Naoto gulped slightly, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt.

"S-So… I passed?" Kurenai smiled at him from her seat and nodded.

"Yes, Naoto. You passed. Katsuo, give him his headband." So that was the man's name.

_Katsuo… _Naoto watched silently, chewing on his lower lip as Katsuo brought over two headbands: One made of dark blue cloth, the other of black, both with a metal plate in the center. Engraved on that metal plate was the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naoto gingerly took the black one from Katsuo, holding it in his hand and gazing down at it as a sense of pride and accomplishment washed over him. He rubbed roughly at tears that sprang up at the corner of his eyes and bowed deeply to the two Jounin before running out of the building… straight into Toshi. The two landed with a hard thud, Naoto laying on top of a surprised Toshi.

"Naoto…?" Naoto blinked, staring down at Toshi and blushing slightly as he realized their position.

"S-Sorry, Toshi-kun!" The smaller blond leapt back off of his best friend, his grip tightening slightly on his headband. Toshi glanced down, eyes widening when he saw the black material clutched in Naoto's pale hand, and smirked slightly.

"So you passed, huh?" Naoto beamed and nodded fiercely,

"Yes!" He exclaimed happily. He took Toshi's hands in his own, headband now in his lap and looked at Toshi worriedly. "You passed as well, right?' Toshi's brow twitched and he snatched his hands away, a light blush coloring his cheeks a pale pink.

"Don't be an idiot, Uzumaki. Of course I did!" Naoto watched, head tilted slightly and large blue eyes blinking as Toshi pulled a headband of dark blue cloth out of his pocket. Naoto stared at it a few seconds before smiling widely and tackling his best friend into a hug.

"This is fantastic, Toshi-kun! Now we will get to be shinobi together! Maybe we will be on the same team! And then we can go on missions and stuff! Wouldn't that be fantastic, Toshi-kun?" Toshi couldn't help but smile at Naoto's excitement and nodded.

"Yeah, it woul-"

"Naoto! What do you think you're doing?" Toshi rolled his eyes at the sound of his biggest 'fan's voice as Naoto turned his head to look. His eyes brightened and he smiled excitedly.

"H-Hello, Ai-chan!" He greeted the obviously(to anyone but Naoto) angry black haired girl. His response was a hard hit to the top of his head, making him fall to the ground, cradling the wounded area gingerly in his hands. "Ow~!" Ai Lee glared down at the blond, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Just _**what**_ do you think you were doing, Naoto Uzumaki? How dare you sit on Toshi-kun!" Ai paused, looking as if a sudden thought had come to her before turning to a very exasperated looking Toshi. "You aren't hurt, are you Toshi-kun?" Toshi rolled his eyes and stood, giving Ai a cold look.

"Was hitting Uzumaki _really_ necessary, Lee? He was barely sitting on me!" Ai's eyes widened and she looked from Naoto to Toshi with a look of confusion.

"B-But the position you two were in was very suggestive! I couldn't just let Toshi-kun's honor be-" Toshi held up a hand to silence her, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"I don't need you to defend my honor, Lee-san. I'm perfectly capable of doing it _**myself**_. Now why don't you run along?" A look of hurt flashed in Ai's large green eyes and she slowly turned to go when Naoto grabbed her hand.

"A-Ai-chan, wait! Toshi didn't mean to sound so cruel!" The vein in Toshi's forehead throbbed as he shot Naoto an annoyed look.

"Yes I did. She's a big girl. She shouldn't have to resort to violence." Ai looked at Toshi with a hurt expression, tears filling her eyes, and she ran off. Naoto watched her go before looking at Toshi with a distraught expression. It was quickly replaced with one of surprise when Naoto felt his friends long, slender fingers run through his hair.

"T-Toshi-kun? What are you…?"

"I'm searching for a bump, moron. I don't know why you just let people beat you around." Naoto's face flushed with embarrassment and he quickly ducked out from under Toshi's hand.

"The-There isn't a bump! She didn't hit me that hard…!" Toshi gave Naoto a suspicious look but he slowly pulled his hand out of the soft blond locks. He shook his head.

"Whatever." He turned, walking away. Naoto watched, staying seated until Toshi turned to him and arched an eyebrow. "Are you coming or not?" Naoto blushed and nodded quickly before scrambling up and running over to his dark haired friend's side.

"I-I'm coming, I'm coming!" He said, grabbing onto Toshi's shoulder when he stumbled. Toshi rolled his eyes, automatically grabbing Naoto's arm to steady him, and gave the blonde a teasing smirk

"What kind of shinobi always trips and stumbles like you, Naoto?" Naoto's cheeks lit up in an embarrassed blush and he pushed away from Toshi.

"I-I don't always trip!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms and pouting. Toshi chuckled and ruffled Naoto's hair, noticing how his best friend's cheeks turned a shade redder. Toshi pulled his hand back quickly, feeling his own cheeks flare up in a light blush, and quickly turned, grabbing Naoto's hand and pulling him along.

"C'mon, Naoto, I'm sure your father's waiting for you back home." Naoto blinked, surprised by his friend's behavior, but nodded, smiling when he saw the pink tinge to Toshi's cheeks.

"O-Okay, Toshi-kun!" Toshi's smile returned and pulled he pulled Naoto forward, towards the large apartment Naoto and his father shared.


End file.
